The Marauders' Flat
by CelticDragonLadyWarrior
Summary: Lily and James move into their first flat, and Lily has a surprise!


The newly engaged couple of James Potter and Lily Evans were hunting for a flat to share. They needed some place to call their own, away from everyone and everything as they tried to sort out their future. They had planned to find a flat all of their own, with a guest room in case either of their parents wished to visit. They searched around several cities in England, before finding the perfect flat hidden in a small wizarding village just outside of London. It had two bedrooms, a large, open living room area that lead straight into the kitchen, and an amazing view of the countryside. With a grin, the pair purchased the flat and set about redecorating. It took quite a bit of work, so each took on different rooms to speed up the process. Lily decorated the bedrooms while James handled the Kitchen and Living Room. First, they cleaned the flat from ceiling to floor. The old owners had left the place a bit of a wreck, so it took far longer than it should have to clean. Once that was done, the two turned to their own tasks once again. James unloaded box after box of cooking utensils and cookware.

"If I never have to see another skillet it will be too soon!" James muttered as he set about clearing up the boxes. Though he could use magic, Lily had insisted that they unpack the muggle way. James had tried to protest, but Lily gave him that irresistible puppy dog, doe eyed look, and of course he agreed. Not wanting to let her down, he followed her wishes. So he had spent the last few hours putting away pots, pans, skillets, a wok, and all manner of cooking utensils. Next he would have to organize the furniture in the Living Room. He groaned at the sight of the large sofa awaiting him by the door. He sighed, tempted to use his magic, but he kept to his word. He slunk over to the sofa, grabbed one end, and tugged. It made a terrible sound as he dragged it along the floor. The irritating screech was what James imagined a banshee's wail would sound like. After what felt like an eternity, he had the sofa placed in the perfect position. Then he moved the small table over, which he was able to lift, and added a pair of chairs on the other side.

His work complete, James could not help but wonder what Lily was up to. Just as he knocked on the door to take a peak, she sent him out to fetch food to stalk their wizard proof refrigerator. James was exhausted, but he could not seem to say no whenever Lily requested something of him. He figured this was a worthy price to pay to end up with someone so wonderful. Remembering the moment she agreed to go out with him, and then the moment when she agreed to become his wife, he grinned and set out down the street. There was a spring in his step as he hummed a lively tune. Even if moving into a flat the muggle way was exhausting, it was all worth it just to be with Lily. Then he remembered there was one issue left to handle. He and the other Marauders were inseparable. But he could not ask Lily to open their home to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. If he asked her to let just one of them stay it could be a problem, but asking to allow all three to stay for more than a visit? That was unthinkable! Lily would hate him if they did not have a place to call their own! Resolved, he made a vow to tell Lily as soon as he returned that she would not have to worry about the Marauders taking over their flat.

Lily spent her unpacking session preparing the bedroom she and James would be sharing first. Though it was easy to rely on magic, and enjoy the benefits of it, Lily preferred unpacking the muggle way. It felt more natural! It let her really add the personal touch to each object she placed. She started with the end tables, dragging and then pushing them into the corners. Next, she assembled the bed. This took a lot more work, especially when she heard the intense wail of the floor as James worked in the Living Room. Lily shook her head, plugging her ears as she waited for the vile noise to stop. She wondered why he chose to drag it along the floor on its legs when he could have just dismantled it and moved it in pieces. But it was just like James to handle a situation the hard way. 'Oh well, at least he got the job done.' She thought to herself. Once the noise had finally ceased, Lily finished making the bed and moved on to the dresser. The dresser was a bit more difficult, as she had to attach the mirror carefully. She aligned the mirror, attached it swiftly, and double checked her work. Once she was satisfied, she moved the dresser up against the wall and placed the drawers where they belonged.

Another job complete, she moved on to the guest bedroom. At least, that is what she had told James it would be. Instead, she had a surprise in mind. Just as she began her work, James knocked on the door. Luckily, she remembered that they would still need ingredients for meals, so she sent him out to buy them. Once he was gone, she returned to her work. This room was a bit larger than the room she was going to share with James, but it had to house more people. She placed three side tables in three of the corners of the room. Next, she assembled three beds and placed them beside the tables. She lined them up so each had the same amount of room. Once she was satisfied, she added in a small dresser; one that could be shared easily without taking up too much space in the relatively small room. After making the beds, she placed a stuffed animal on each, just in time to hear James return. A smile on her face, she went out to meet him. "I'm home!" He said as he hugged her. The two shared a quiet moment together before James became serious.

"I know the others and I are insanely close, but I promise this flat will be Marauder free!" Lily laughed at him, leaving him utterly confused. Five minutes later they heard a knock. Lily opened the door to reveal Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James greeted them, bewildered, as Lily led them back to the guest room. "But… are they staying? I thought the guest room was supposed to be for your parents when they visit?" Lily just laughed again and opened the door. Inside were three beds, equidistant from each other. On each bed was a stuffed animal. The first had a rat, the second a wolf, and the third had a dog. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stepped to the beds that clearly were meant for them, and picked up the stuffed animals. They were incredibly touched by the gesture and turned towards Lily, confused. Lily smiled and said "Welcome Home, boys." James turned to Lily, utterly awestruck by the amazing surprise, and said "You are, without a doubt, the best woman to ever live! I love you!" The two shared a kiss as their new flatmates cheered like a trio of teenagers. All in all, this was the best day for the Marauders yet!


End file.
